The Birthday
by ashleygreenpink
Summary: Alice gets a day just for her and drags Bella into. What could possibly go wrong? fluff. 1st fanfic. All twilight credit goes to the one the only SM!-sadly this story is all I own related to twilight- *REVIEW*
1. preface

* * *

The sunlight slanted across the floor from my window directly into my eyes as I slowly begin to wake and let my eyes flutter open. Edwards's cold rock hard arms tightened around me. "So my angel finally wakes up." His golden eyes stared down at me with my favorite crooked smile on his face.

I stretched up and pressed my lips to his for a few seconds then pulled back to look at him. "I love you." I whispered my voice still low and scratchy from sleep.

Before I could lose myself in his beautiful golden eyes and add a few more seconds or minutes on to my good morning kiss, Edward groaned and in the same second the door swung open. A certain pixie came running, or should I say floating, in with a huge grin on her face. Alice. I love her, but her timing was just terrible. You'd think that a Vampire with the talent to see the future would know when she should or shouldn't enter a room whether her visions didn't show what I wanted it to she was there none the less. She stopped at the foot of the bed and began to hop in place; with vampire speed is was more like vibrating. "Good morning Bella!"

Suspiciously I sat up and Edward followed after. He pulled me onto his lap not allowing in space between us and my face turned a bright red. "Bella guess what!!!" Alice's voice high pitched and loud, rang through the room like a Christmas silver bell.

A smile made its way onto my face as I watched her vibrate in place with excitement. "Oh Alice, can't you ever wait for me to at least step out of bed before you attack me with your excitement waves? It's too early to guess but you can tell me what it is anyway." She seemed pleased that I was at least participating and not refusing to take part in anything like when she was impatient and decided to wake me up on her own despite Edward trying to stop her. Let's just say it wasn't the best awakening and didn't put me in the best of moods.

Edward tensed; it could be that bad could it? Knowing Alice, yes, yes it could.

"It's my Birthday silly! Aren't you excited, you get to help me decorate and everything! You won't even fall over and hurt your self while helping. Well, at least not much anyway. I don't see how you could still be in bed on such a wonderful day like this; it only comes once a year for Christ sake! COME ON! We've got get started!" She sang out clearly overjoyed. Oh. My. Gosh. Alice and special day just for her, 'What could possibly go wrong Bella' my attempt to convince my self of this was in vain. I knew that everything embarrassing and more could and would go wrong.


	2. Setting up

As we sat in bed while I recovered from the shock of Alice's electrifying wake up she'd given me, Edward began to speak. "Love, I really think we should go now." I looked up at him with curious eyes; he wasn't usually this pushy. "She's thinking about coming up here and dragging you down the stairs. Her excuse will be 'It's my birthday, I can do what I want!'" He took an unnecessary breath and continued, "She says, and I quote 'Come down now or I'll come get you and I don't think it will be that pleasant. Take your pick.'"

With that he held out his hand for me but I kept mine at my side and smiled. "I can walk on my own you know."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes you can walk. But love, the question seems to be: are you capable of doing it without falling?"

I threw the blankets off my body and jumped out of the bed. I reached the door and turned around to find Edward watching me with a cocked eyebrow, amused eyes, and my favorite crooked smile. I stomped me foot as if it would prove my point and began down the stairs. After carefully making my way down the first 2 steps I was filled with confidence and began to move quicker. Instantly I was falling towards the bottom of the stairs. I shut my eyes tight and prepared for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find white muscular hands on my waist holding me steady. Edward kissed the top of my head and grinned, "So we were both right." He whispered into my ear. "You can walk…just not without tripping, stumbling, or falling."

Edward scooped me up into his arms and safely flew me down the stairs. I didn't understand what had happened. Esme's perfectly white and open living room had been transformed into a pink and black area of girly and slight mix of punk. After seeing how Alice had decorated my last celebrated birthday I didn't see how she could making something more extravagant, but just like Alice it was done up bigger and better.

Alice had completely redecorated the room. Two walls were painted pink while the others black. Black streamers hung from the ceiling with silver and multi-colored glittered stuck to them. Tables were covered in shiny confetti with 'A's, tiaras, and music notes scattered around. "Wow Alice." I mumbled aloud. 'Happy Birthday' hung on the wall above a giant picture of Alice making a face. You know the one that girls always do: eyes big and their tongue pointed out the side of their mouth. Usually it's not a pretty, but with Alice making the face any super model would be instantly put to shame. The room was completely lit by candles. I stepped closer to look at them, fire had always attracted me. They looked weird; to perfect, as if the wax wasn't melting as the flame burned. I reached out and touched the 'wax' part of the candle…plastic. I took a closer look at the flame; it was only a tiny light bulb shining bright. I turned around and asked, "Why are these candles plastic?"

Edward took a nervous glance in Alice's direction, "Well… Alice had a vision and apparently you have a thing for fire and tried to do a trick that you move your fingers through the flame and not get burned. You ended up knocking the candle over it had a domino effect and the room caught fire…" I blushed.

Oh. Well that explains it then, I thought, "For my and your safety then." I turned to Alice, my face confused. "I thought you wanted my help to set up Allie-kins?" I pouted with mock horror, but she knew I wasn't looking forward to standing on latter's and hanging things.

Emmett who had been standing surprisingly quiet in the background as I surveyed the room spoke up, "You took way to long coming down Bells, so we set up. We want to get the fun started!" His voice was unnecessarily loud.

"You set this entire thing up in about 2 minutes?" Edward rolled his eyes at my questions. I mumbled something along the lines of stupid-super-fast-beautiful-vampires.

Again Emmett was all to eager to say something, "Whatever Bella, you know your just jealous because you I can walk faster than you can run. Plus all my sexy muscle..ie..ness doesn't help it out either!" As he said this he flexed his arms and kissed the giant bulge of muscle that appeared on each one. "Now that Bella knows what _real_ muscles are," Emmett looked pointedly at Edward, "Let's hit up some Truth or Dare!"

Oh no.

**I know that the stories moving along pretty slow, but I promise all the fun and excitement is coming up soon. If you have any suggestions for truth or dare please don't be afraid to suggest them…actually I'd really appreciate it. Don't forget to review whether its good, bad, or just a suggestion or random comment. Reviews keep me writing… I'm really aim for at least 5 reviews for this chapter. I only write the next chapters when ever I get reviews, so don't forget to review. Notice how many times I said review! Yeah, I know right like a bishillion times…so don't forget :D**

**-Ash-**


	3. Chapter 3

I never like playing truth or dare after the first time in the 5th grade. All of those embarrassing moments! I even had to kiss Tommy Tucker with the dry nasty lips…I chill ran down my back.

Emmett was insisted that we all sat in a large circle. In a blink of an eye Esmes classic white furniture was pushed back up against the wall and all the Cullen's were seated in a perfectly round circle. There was a gap beside Edward where a purple fluffy pillow laid waiting for my use. I cautiously took my seat next to Edward and waited for the torture to begin. To my left Alice was seated with Jasper on her other side. Emmett sat beside Jasper and beside him was Rosalie who was on the opposite side of Edward.

Emmett put on a serious face and annonouced, "For the safety of Bella… and my non-existent life," Emmett looked at Edward, "no one, even me, is allowed to make Bella do anything that could kill her. Are you happy now Edward?"

Edward smiled. "Very much so."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Now that Bella's over-protective boyfriend is satisfied, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Emmett then sat down with an evil smirk of a nine year old boy. "So Bella, truth or dare?"

I groaned and mumbled, "Of course I'd be first." Edward chuckled, "Um…truth?" Hopefully I had mad a safe choice. Dare could hurt but yet again truth wasn't so great either.

Emmett's evil grin made my face blush. "Please just get it over with Em!" I pleaded.

"Bella, have you ever worn," My eyes got big and round. "Lingerie? If you have when was it and who saw?"

I was sure my face looked like a big red tomato. Everyone's eyes were on me with different expressions. Alice was excited, Jasper as if he were going to burst into laughter, Rosalie look humored but yet relaxed, Emmett was pleased by my reaction, and Edward was curious…I think I see some jealousy? As soon I saw that it was replaced with even more curiosity.

"Umm…I..." I looked around, no ones face had changed so I sighed and started again. "Yes I have worn lingerie." Edwards's eyebrows shot up and Alice suddenly exploded with laughter.

"Bella, you're not done yet…" Emmett managed to say through chuckles while Rosalie clearly held back a laugh through pursed lips.

"Edward, don't make me say it!" Edward shook his head and grinned.

"I would like to know Bella."

Maybe another way would help. "Pleaaasse…." I drawled out the word and batted my eye lashes while I looked up at him. Emmett, Alice, and Jaspers laughing drifted into the background.

Edwards smoldered as he unleashed his eyes on me full force. "Bella, I really would like to know and I wish you would tell me. If you don't want to I guess its okay then…." He looked so sad! A little kid's face that had waited all day to get into Disney world and then have them close it down that day couldn't even compare to Edwards. I was such a sucker for a guilt trip!

"Mike Newton and Tyler saw me!" I blurted out I just couldn't manage to see his face so miserable. His face went from sad to angry and then completely calm. I was suddenly aware of the 4 other pairs of eyes gaping at me. My blushed deepened.

Well, I may as well get this over with. "It was the week after I got her from Phoenix. All my old clothes that I would never get to wear because of the rain were taking up all the room at my house so I decided to unpack. I found one of the uhh… little 'outfits' that Sophora had bought me for Christmas last year. It looked sort of small and I wanted to know if it fit so put it on." I looked at Alice, "and yes I was designer and… 'sexy'. But anyway I heard like this clicking noise out side my window and when I looked out side I saw Tyler and Mike running away with a camera. So I assume that they've also got pictures."

I was so into my little story I didn't even realize that Edward was pinned down on the floor by Emmett until the yelling started. Everyone was standing; I was the last to clumsily make my way onto my feet.

"That mongrel has pictures of my Bella! And you expect me just to sit here while he does who knows what with them!" Edward continued to squirm under Emmett then he some how got the upper hand and pushed Emmett off and gracefully jumped up.

"Oh. I don't expect you to not doing anything. It'd be shameful to the Cullen name if you didn't. You just have to wait so we can plan it out." Emmett through his giant arm around my shoulders, "No one messes with my lil' sis and gets a way with it." The same evil grin from the beginning of the game reappeared but it was somehow scarier. I was suddenly afraid for Tyler and Mike's life.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW YOU GUYS. ANYONE WHO READS THIS JUST TAKE A FEW SECONDS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO READ ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR WHAT EDWARD WILL DO TO TYLER AND MIKE. OR JUST ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN. I'M WRITING THIS STUFF OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THE STORY DIE, REVIEW REVIEW, REIVIEW!!!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**-ASH-**


End file.
